Akkey Black
Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts, or Akkey, is a mixture of human, rabbit half-breed and nix. She was the second in command with General Frosti under King Haddock's rule until she lost her memories saving the Chief Strategist Vox from Hel. She became a vessel for the fallen valkyrie Svipul, who forced Stonegit to kill the King. Appearance Akkey, standing at 5 feet, is a mixed breed of 1/2 human, 1/4 rabbit and 1/4 nix. Half breeds' inability to use magic clashed with the nix' control of water and heavily messed with her and her sister's inherited genes. The only indication of the rabbit gene were the floppy ears. Her father's nix blood was stronger and passed down to her the white hair they are born with (that slowly changes to black at around the age of 30) and the power to control water. She has bright green eyes, and likes her hair very long and tied in various ponytail styles. She is slim, almost seemingly fragile, but a spar with her proves otherwise, using her small build to her advantage. She goes through several wardrobe changes throughout the seasons. She starts off with her most familiar look consisting of a black short sleeved shirt with a high collar and a purple ribbon, black high waited skirt, black stockings and black knee high belted boots. Her hair is tied into a high ponytail with a purple rabbit ear scrunchie. She has bandages down both arms that hide her scars. On her right bicep is a strapped pouch for small daggers that can be easily pulled with her left hand, using a reverse grip. On her left hip, she carries a custom made bastard sword to accommodate her height. After losing her memories, she is forced to dye her hair black, a more natural colour, and remove her rabbit ears to prevent the thieves and barbarians of Wild West from taking an interest in her during her travels. She abandons her old outfit for a simpler wardrobe, consisting of a brown undershirt, black long sleeved jacket, thick forearm bands, black trousers and basic brown boots. Around her arms, shoulders and hips are belts and straps for her daggers and bastard sword, which she kept. Her face now has two scars: one on her forehead that she received from her first trip to Purgatory, and another on her right cheek, which Stonegit cut while threatening to gouge her eye out. Her hair grows longer during her coma after Haddock's death, showing her original white roots. When she wakes, she dons her regular clothes, but keeps her hair down. Personality Abilities Swords fighting Throwing knives Water control History Family Role in the Rebellion Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 BOTGD 2 Relationships The Haddocks Gareth Mera Children Rebels Tree Vox Stonegit Blunt Hemlock Clover Warren Grey Virgo Others The Warden Svipul Hel Alternate Universe Blakkey/Stonedock Trivia Ambidextrous, utilizing this with a sword on her left hand and water manipulation on her right Relies on her speed and agility to win. Did horridly in school, preferring physical activities to literary. Remains single canonically to halt the nix gene in her family line. Shipped with many people, Blakkey being the most developed. Others include Akkendal, AkkeyVox, AkkeyCloth, AkkeyPillowCloth, Grakkey (platonic), Nakkey (platonic), etc. Puppeteers.png|By akkeyroomi I Don't Want to Lose You Again.png|By akkeyroomi Akkey pulls Stonegit into Hel.png|By akkeyroomi Akkey possessed.png|By akkeyroomi Akkey Through The Years.png|By akkeyroomi Akkey13.png|By akkeyroomi Akkey12.jpg|By akkeyroomi Akkey family.jpg|By akkeyroomi|link=http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Akkey_of_the_Stoic_Hearts Akkey and pitch.jpg|By akkeyroomi|link=http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Akkey_of_the_Stoic_Hearts Akkey and pitch 2.jpg|By akkeyroomi|link=http://battle-of-the-grounded-dungeon.wikia.com/wiki/Chief_Akkey_of_the_Stoic_Hearts Akkey and family.jpg|By solelyrotbtfd BOTGD3.jpg|By kingofthewilderwest Category:Characters Category:The Rebellion Category:Akkeyroomi Category:Half-Breeds